


Waiting

by Parkerkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Nice Petunia Evans Dursley, POV Petunia Evans Dursley, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerkirk/pseuds/Parkerkirk
Summary: Its the first anniversary of the Potters death. A dark cloaked figure is found in the middle of the night watching the house of number 4 Privet Drive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction.. So go easy on me haha! This is based off a tiktok I did of Petunia confronting Severus who is stood on the anniversary of the Potters death observing number 4 Privet Drive late at night.. I cosplay Petunia on tikok under the name clueless_sarah if you enjoy this or wish to see more scenarios.

The street was dark and quiet now, most of the candles from the pumpkin lanterns extinguished, a few pumpkins decorated on driveways and walls still lazily glowed in the cold dark night. The air was crisp, and rain drizzled slowly casting a gloomy atmosphere across the street. The houses lining the street had their curtains closed and the lights all off indicating families were sleeping peacefully after a fun evening of Halloween activities. All houses apart from one. 

Distantly the sounds of a young child could be heard crying. A light illuminating a shadow pacing with a bundle in their arms in the downstairs front room of number 4 Privet Drive. 

In the middle of the street a dark cloaked figure stood facing the house. His dark shoulder length hair dishevelled and wet as the rainwater dripped down. 

The front door to four Privet Drive opened and the sounds of the crying child grew louder, as a thin dirty blonde haired, horse faced woman appeared pulling down the front doorstep a pushchair containing the said distressed child. She shut the door and zipped up her dark raincoat, and then hurriedly tucked a tan coloured tartan blanket around the child and began adjusting the large waterproof cover to the pushchair protecting the child from the rain. 

The dark figure observed the woman as she then began to quickly push the pushchair down the drive of the house onto the street. As the dark figure began to make a move to walk away, the woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, the cries of the child although still ongoing beginning to tire. She turned to look at the dark cloaked figure who had suddenly stopped in his tracks at being caught, his eyes on the woman, his expression blank.

“Severus?” The woman quietly asked into the dark night.  
“Petunia” Severus quietly uttered under his breath, making his way towards her.

He nodded to her as he approached and knelt to peer into the pushchair. The child’s cries abruptly stopped, his cheeks flushed red, tears slowly still sliding down his face, his eyes examining the man before him. Severus starred back at the boy, lost in the wide familiar eyes, before settling onto the lightning bolt shape scar on the child’s forehead.  
“Why are you here?!” Petunia whispered hurriedly.  
“I was sent to make sure nothing was amiss” Severus replied eyes still on the child who was babbling to the man.  
“He normally sleeps through the night. But this week he’s just been restless… Doesn’t seem to fall asleep unless I take him for a walk” Petunia waffled watching the exchange of the man and boy. She began to push the pushchair back and forth on the spot in hopes of soothing the boy into sleep.

Severus observed the boy as he placed his thumb into his mouth and his eyes slowly beginning to droop, but to then jerk open again to watch the man in front of him. As if to make sure he didn’t disappear. 

“How do you do it?” Petunia whispered as she began to push the pushchair down the street again lulling the small boy further into sleep, the occasional babble of noise or sniffle from the child echoing in the dark quite night as she walked down the street.  
“Do what?” Severus inquired falling into step beside her.  
“Carry on… Carry on when everything you had has been taken away from you.” Petunia quietly croaked. Severus couldn’t be certain with the rain drizzling down on them both, but he was confident he saw a few tears escape her. “It’s been a year… A year since.” her voice cracked on the last word and she inhaled deeply, shaking her head and straightening her posture. 

“I wouldn’t call it carrying on” Severus murmured eyes looking straight ahead to give the young woman some emotional privacy.  
“What would you call it then!” The woman asked stiffly, sniffing aggressively her nostrils flaring, her eyes wide and bold on the man next to her as her head whipped round to look at him.  
“Waiting” Severus coughed. Petunia hummed in question, eyebrow arched in wanting more answers. Severus looked at her placing his hand on top of hers upon the pushchair causing her to pause. 

He bent down to the front of the pushchair once again, noticing the child was now fast asleep and he slowly slipped his hand through the waterproof protector unable to stop himself as he placed a hand on the child’s forehead covering the lightning bolt shaped scar.  
Petunia looked off into the distance sniffling every so often regaining her compsure.

“Waiting... Waiting for the pain to pass. Waiting for the nightmare to end. Waiting to be reunited and make amends.” Severus answered quietly and quickly as he removed his hand from under the waterproof protector of the pushchair and stood tall once more facing Petunia who turned to face him as he straightened back up nodding stiffly in response silently agreeing with the answer. 

“He seems to have settled now. Looks like you can go back and get some sleep yourself” Severus quietly spoke.  
“I won’t sleep tonight... Haven’t slept properly all week.” Petunia quietly replied. “You will watch over him at school won’t you Severus? He’s all I have left of her... “Petunia pleaded.  
Severus looked towards the pushchair and then into Petunia's piercing gaze.  
“Always” he uttered, turning to walk down into the street barely visible as he blended in with the dark night and suddenly disappeared from view. 

Petunia let out a breath she hadn’t realise she had been holding, manoeuvring the pushchair back towards the house. Once she reached the front door to the house the rain had stopped. She pulled the waterproof cover off the pushchair noticing that the child was clutching a small plushie doe in his arms that he previously did not have before. Petunia shook her head smiling sadly, feeling an unknown warmth rush through her as she observed the sleeping child. 

Plucking the boy up from the pushchair, tan tartan blanket still wrapped around his small frame and toy still intact in the boys arm, she opened the door to number 4 Privet Drive to put the boy and herself to bed, feeling sleep was going to come easily now.


End file.
